Her Dream Come True
by csinycastle85
Summary: Catherine meets the one for her. Catherine/OC. Rated T mostly. Chapter 3 is now up and complete as is!
1. The Meeting That Changed Everything

**Title:**** Her ****Dream ****Come**** True**

**Disclaimer:**** I**** do**** not**** own ****CSI,**** Anthony**** Zuiker ****and**** CBS**** do.**

**Special**** thanks**** to ****my ****beta**** as**** always ****for ****being ****an**** awesome**** beta**** and ****to**** my ****long time**** friend, ****NE1410S ****for ****letting ****me ****bounce**** ideas**** off**** of ****her.**

**Author****'****s**** Note:**** Catherine/OC**** story ****idea**** that**** came ****to**** me**** and****wanted**** to ****give ****it ****try.**** Takes**** place ****during**** season ****9. ****Haze ****Night club**** is ****located**** at ****the ****Aria ****Resort ****and**** Casino ****City ****Center.**

**Beta****'****d ****by: ****Simply ****Laura**

**Genre: Romance**

****Rating: T (Possibly M for the end of the chapter)****

**Mentions ****of: ****Weeping**** Willow****(5.22), ****Built ****to ****Kill ****Parts**** 1**** and ****2 ****(7.1****and****7.2), ****For ****Warrick****(9.1), ****Let ****It ****Bleed ****(9.4)****  
><strong>

**Chapter ****1: ****The**** Meeting ****That ****Changed ****Everything**

* * *

><p>It had been a slow night at the crime lab and after finishing some what they already had opened as well as the paperwork that followed, Grissom let them go early. The crew had all went straight gone home; they used to go breakfast but had been going since Warrick died no one was up for it yet Catherine included. At times she had been able to mask the pain at work, other times it was unbearable.<p>

When Catherine got home she remembered it was Friday and Lindsey was at a friend's house for the weekend and her mother was in Carson City visiting a friend and both would away for a week.

Allowing herself wallowing in self-pity for forty-five minutes in empty house when she realized Warrick would want her to keep on living life. She took a quick shower, lathered on some of her special and rarely used lotion, put on her special lingerie and panty set along with her sexy halter dress and pumps. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she headed downstairs and made sure she had everything she needed was in her purse and with car keys in hand she was off for a night on the town.

Catherine had been hearing rave reviews from Greg that the Haze Night Club at the Aria Resort and Casino is the place to be right now. So when she arrived at the hotel and she parked her car and headed inside. When she arrived at the club the bouncer recognized her and let her in; although being Sam's daughter had its downsides it also had its perks.

Once she got to the bar she ordered a Mai Tai for the time being. As she sipped her drink and for the time being she kept to herself and did some people watching. It seemed like some patrons who were there didn't twenty-one; she recalled the time she caught Lindsey at a club with a fake id.

When she wasn't sipping her drink she kept drink nearby especially following the incident a few years ago; whist she usually she would seek out guys but subsequent to her run in with Adam Novak she decided not to.

While she enjoyed her drink and was in the process of getting a refill, Alessandro Marques Santos-Ferrari sat a short distance away. He had come with two of his buddies for a guys' night out to celebrate a record day at this company which fixes classic cars and sports cars. Only he didn't know where they disappeared to. As he was now by himself he did some people watching when he spotted a gorgeous strawberry blond at the bar by herself.

Right then Alessandro felt his heart beat faster, _whoa __what __is __a __beautiful__ woman __like__ her __doing__ by __herself?__ Dude, now is your chance__, order __her __a__ drink __and __talk __to __her._

Taking a deep breath Alessandro made his way over to bar. Sitting a distance away, he signaled the bartender and ordered the drink the blonde had been drinking.

Not a minute had passed when Catherine heard, "Your drink ma'am."

Catherine a little flabbergasted wondered, _huh__ I __am __not __even __half__way __through __my__ drink __and __I__ have__ another __drink __ready?_

The bartender added, "Your drink as ordered by a dark haired gentleman down at the end of the bar. Enjoy."

The bartender went back to work and Catherine looked over and saw a youthful and hunky guy sitting at the bar. When they met each others gaze he made his way over to her.

Catherine felt her breath become ragged and before she was able to gather any thought of what to say she heard, "Hey baby your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon."

Catherine blushed and all nerves instantly evaporated, "Why thank you uh…"

Alec put out his hand, "Alessandro Marques Santos-Ferrari, Alec for short."

Her interest piqued as she shook his hand, "Ferrari huh? So are you a race car driver?"

"Nah but I do fix cars for a living. What's your name beautiful?"

Catherine smiled and answered in a flirty voice, "Catherine Willows."

From there on out they chatted up a storm. As they conversed, Catherine noted he was easy on the eyes and was smitten with him; she was able to tell he was a good guy who gave off a bad boy vibe.

They continued to alternate between talking and dancing. As they continued to chat she learned he was of Italian and Portuguese descent, had a successful business and worked along side his employees fixing the cars and how he modeled on the side. Alec found out she was once an exotic dancer who now worked as a CSI at the LVPD crime lab. He was taught to appreciate the work the law enforcement and civil servants do and putting themselves in harms way to protect everyday citizens.

By the 1 am Catherine was still feeling the buzz but not from the alcohol. The effects had long evaporated; she was intoxicated by the mere presence of Alec. Never had she felt this good about a guy she usually ended up with guys who were often Mr. Wrong; looks like her luck has changed.

Noting the dreamy look on Catherine's face, Alec leaned in and quietly whispered, "Why don't we take this somewhere more private and have a little fun?"

Catherine shivered and felt goosebumps on her skin nodded. Alec paid for all drinks and led her out of the club, and at the lobby front desk he got a room for the night and with key in hand he led Catherine up to their room.

The moment the two of them were room they couldn't hold back any longer. Alec cupped her face and lowered his face to hers; the instant their lips crashed upon each other, sparks flew and electricity rushed throughout their bodies.

When they came up for air Alec took his sweet time in bestowing kisses up and down both sides of her neck whilst Catherine drank in the invigorating scent of his cologne.

The scent was almost was too much for her and she grabbed his face and planted a wet kiss on him which quickly became frenzied. As they made out she wound her arms around his strong neck. As the kissing continued they began taking off each other's clothing.

When they had to come up for air they kicked off their shoes, and she began to undo the buttons on his button-down shirt revealing a chiseled six pack abs and muscular arms. As Catherine let her hands roam his torso, Alec undid the halter top tie on her dress and let the dress fall to the floor. When he saw her in matching black push up bra and panty he took her hand and slowly twirled her around admiring her physique.

They took a step towards each other and soon the onslaught of kissing continued. During their make out session he bent down and kissed her bra-covered cleavage causing Catherine to throw her head back and moan in pleasure while running her hands through his hair.

Soon she had led him to the bed and there with agility he undid the front clasp letting garment fall to the ground, and he saw her nude upper body. It wasn't long before both had on protection and were on the bed engaging in intercourse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****2 :****If ****anyone**** is ****wondering ****what ****Alec ****looks ****like**** think ****of**** someone**** who ****could ****be ****Jesse ****Metcalfe****'****s ****older ****brother.**

**A/N 3: Thanks for reading the first chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. The Beginning of a Meaningful Relationsh

**Title: Her Dream Come True**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: Catherine/OC story continued**

**Beta'd by: Simply Laura**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Meaningful Relationship  
><strong>

**Mentions of: Anatomy of Lye (2.21), **Revenge **Is Best Served Cold (3.1), Woulda, Coulda, Shoulda (9.7), 19 Down (9.9), One To Go (9.10), Mascara (9.18)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><p>

Early the next morning, Catherine woke up to feeling of a warm body around her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Alec there next to her with his strong arms wrapped around her.

She couldn't help but leave tiny pecks on his face. Feeling the sensation of tender lips, Alec awoke to see the beautiful woman gazing at him. Blinking to get sleep out of his eyes, he lowered his head and kissed her gently on the lips, "Good morning beautiful."

Catherine responded by leaving light kisses on his cheek, "Good morning handsome, last night was incredible."

"Mm hmm I agree," began Alec as they untangled their limbs. Alec then used his arm to prop himself up and while stroking her baby smooth face, he continued, "I would like to explore and see where this goes, and if it works out to be something wonderful."

Catherine felt like she was dreaming, 'O_kay…I need to pinch myself to make sure it is not a dream.' _Hoping Alec wouldn't notice, she lightly pinched herself on the leg,_ 'Nope, it's not a dream. Now say something!' _

Looking deep into his soulful hazel eyes Catherine gave her response, "I would like to see you again too. Tell you what…why don't we get ready for breakfast and then later we can exchange numbers?"

Alec smiled his irresistible smile, "Agreed."

They quickly got up and got dressed and checked out of the hotel. Catherine gave Alec the direction to her place and told him to wait for a little bit. While inside getting refreshed, Catherine couldn't help but to giggle; she felt like the teen girl who found out the popular jock liked her. Twenty minutes later, she was ready and Alec took her to the diner he frequented if he was running late in the morning.

-x-

Catherine and Alec had gone on more dates and got to know each other better before they entered an exclusive relationship. Alec learned Catherine was raised by a single mother, Lily and in turn she was raising a teenager daughter, Lindsey. Catherine found out he was raised in Oregon by strict grandparents when he was orphaned at four and was now living in a modest three bed room two bathroom house outside of Vegas in Sunrise Manor.

Two weeks later, Catherine introduced him to Lily and Lindsey. Both thought Catherine had struck gold and despite the fourteen year age difference, Catherine and Alec had became inseparable.

Alec always had a way to make Catherine giddy as he always had flowers delivered to her office once a week and treated her like a queen when they were together.

Catherine was in such high spirits it showed in her work and she had an extra bounce in her step. She tried to hide her enthusiasm but Nick figured it out right away.

As Catherine was finishing up paperwork for the mailbox baseball case, she heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

When Nick walked in, he cleared his voice, "Hey Cath, still working on the paperwork?"

Catherine looked up, "Yeah I was about to finish, you leaving?"

Nick nodded and answered the question he knew Catherine was about to ask, "I know to have my cell handy."

Nick knew now was a good time to ask, "Hey Cath you seem a lot happier, care to share?"

Catherine her head and looked sternly straight in Nick's eyes. After only a minute Nick thought it was best to drop when she replied, "Well if you must know, I have a new 'friend'."

Nick went into interrogation mode, "Oh? What his name? What does he do? Is he treating you right?"

'_Typical of Nick to go into protective mode'_ Catherine shook her and smiled, "Well his name is Alessandro Marques Santos-Ferrari, he is a car mechanic and models on the side and yes he is treating me right and the answer to your unasked question you and the crew will be able to meet him when the time is right."

Nick smiled at the mental telepathy they shared.

Right then they heard a knock on the door and Catherine called out, "Who is it?"

Alec replied in a suave Italian-Portuguese accent he knew Catherine wouldn't be able to resist, "It is I my love."

Catherine's eyes brightened when she heard his voice. She darted past her desk bypassing Nick, opened the door and threw herself in his arms, "Alec I am glad to see you!"

Alec beamed as he held his sweetheart in his arms, "I am glad to see you too."

They stayed this way for a few seconds, oblivious to the fact Nick was still behind them until Catherine remembered someone else was in the office. Turning to Nick, Catherine made the introductions, "Alec I would like to you to meet my co-worker, Nick Stokes, Nick this is Alec."

Nick held out his hand, "It is nice to meet you Alec."

Alec shook it, "It is nice to meet you too Mr. Stokes."

Nick smiled and shook his head, "Please call me Nick."

Nick then looked at Catherine, "I will see you at the start of our next shift tomorrow night?"

Catherine acquiesced, "Yes unless we get called in."

Once Nick left Catherine's office leaving the love birds by themselves, Alec turned to Catherine, "How about I give you a ride home and then make you breakfast at my place?"

Catherine loved men who knew how to cook but couldn't help but ask, "Don't you need to be at work?"

"Today is Friday, we are closed on Fridays."

Catherine would never pass up a chance to spend a part of the day with Alec and once Catherine had her purse and phone, they left the lab hand in hand. Nick couldn't help but smile, happy Catherine had found the man of her dreams.

Only a few weeks later Catherine and Alec were regularly spending time at each other's places. When Lily was not available to watch Lindsey on the days she wasn't busy with extracurricular activities, Alec would spent time with Lindsey getting to know her better as well.

Over the next several months, Catherine learned more about cars then she ever did possible when she went with him to car shows. She did know some about cars when she was with Eddie and how they would test drive a BMW every weekend and learned some more during the Jase Felder homicide case she and Nick solved six years ago.

Another side of Alec she got to see was during photo shoots he did to make extra cash. If her scheduled permitted, she also got to accompany him as she loved seeing him without his shirt on in some of the shoots.

Knowing Nick had already met Alec she would soon have to let the rest of the crew to meet Alec. She had been planning on it but all of a sudden they were bogged down with numerous cases, Grissom announcing that he was leaving the crime lab and the notorious Dick and Jane case resurfaced with the discovery of a corpse at Mt. Charleston.

By the time she did introduce him it was after solving the Sylvia Malik case that Friday morning in early April they had been together for five months.

When Catherine and Alec arrived at the diner, Catherine noticed Brass had joined them. As the couple neared the counter Nick was the first to initiate the greetings, "Alec good to see you man."

Alec returned the greeting, "You too man."

Catherine then introduced Alec to rest of the crew, "Alec I would like you to meet the rest of my co-workers on grave shift, Dr. Raymond Langston, Riley Adams, Greg Sanders, and the captain of the homicide division at LVPD, Captain Jim Brass. Everyone this is the guy you have all heard me talk about by now, Alessandro Marques Santos-Ferrari."

For the first twenty minutes, pleasantries were exchanged and they conversed as they ordered food. While waiting for the food to come, Brass, Langston, Greg, and Nick wasted no time in leading him to a different part of the diner to informally give him the third degree.

Once they were out of ear shot of Catherine and Riley, Nick immediately asked, "What are your intentions for Catherine?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading chapter 2. Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. The Big Step

**Title: Her Dream Come True**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: Catherine/OC story**

**Beta'd by: Simply Laura**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 3: The Big Step**

* * *

><p><p>

Alec knew it would be one of the questions. He made eye contact with Nick and answered calmly, "Well Nick, it makes me happy to see Catherine and so it is what I intend to do, to love and treat Catherine the way she is supposed to be treated."

Nick nodded as Greg stated his opinion, "What will help us is to make sure you won't hurt Catherine or mistreat Lindsey, because if we do find out, you will be facing consequences."

Alec thought about it and took a deep breath before he responded, "I was orphaned at a young age was raised my strict grandparents and my grandfather taught me I should treat all women with respect, no matter what. I would not dare mistreat Catherine or Lindsey and in the process, let down my grandparents who raised me with what little they had."

Greg was satisfied with his answer when Langston posed his question, "Ok Catherine mentioned you are a mechanic and have your own business. Say Catherine was not a CSI but an every day civilian there visiting and a shooting occurred what would be your first instinct?"

Alec answered confidently, "Well my first instinct would be to get Catherine out of harms way and making sure she is all right and not hurt. Then I would go and make sure whoever is hit is not seriously hurt and call for help for whoever is badly injured and if needed restrain the person responsible until the cops arrived."

Langston was seemingly pleased with the answer Alec had given when Brass brought up his question, "Okay you are a stand up guy but did you ever do anything out of rebellion while growing up?"

Alec smiled knowing this would be easiest question to respond to, "Well I might have but my grandparents kept me in line by reminding how they would discipline me for any minor wrongdoing and getting into anything illegal."

All four of them jointly acquiesced; Alec had passed with flying colors and was worthy of Catherine's affection. He was the one for her and there is no question about it.

As the grilling was going on a short distance away, Catherine was talking with Riley how it all happened when Riley put in her two cents, "Catherine there is one thing I need to tell you."

Catherine looking at young CSI as she gave her answer, "Well all I can say is great job picking Alec, He is out a diamond out of the rough. Not to be impolite or anything but from one woman to another, don't let Alec get away."

Catherine beamed, glad she had Riley's approval of Alec even without needing to have a chat with him.

As their food had arrived, Alec and the guys all headed back to where Catherine and Riley were sitting. In between eating Catherine leaned in and whispered into Alec's ear, "I hope the guys didn't give you too much trouble did they? I will make up to you later."

Alec smiled and replied, "No they didn't sweetie. They were only looking out for you and I understand it and I would like that."

Catherine grinned and they briefly involved subtle PDA by rubbing noses. Nick saw Catherine and Alec adored each and he was glad. However, he couldn't help but blurt out, "Hey get a room you two."

Catherine turned her head and gave her assistant supervisor the death glare for a moment before breaking out in all smiles, "Why I think that is a great idea."

Finishing up their meal Catherine stood up to leave, as Alec stood behind her, "Okay guys I will see you tonight."

They all nodded and right then all of them got a big surprise from Alec, "It was nice meeting you all and it was nice seeing you again. I will pay the tab."

The silence amongst the group, Catherine included was palpable before Brass spoke up, "No Alec you don't have to…"

Alec put up his hand, "I insist and it is a way for me to thank you guys for putting your lives on the line every night."

Now Catherine couldn't stop grinning,_ 'Can this guy be anymore incredible?'_

As soon as Alec had paid the tab, Catherine led him out of the diner and before long they were spending their special time together.

-x-

It had been six months since the diner interrogation and Catherine got Nick, Greg, Ray, and Brass's stamp of approval. It seems like life was starting to come together. As work kept her busy, Lindsey was well academically and following the breakfast date with her co-workers, Alec had even gotten to know the rest of the night shift crew and all agreed of Alec was Catherine's match. Catherine had fallen deeply in love with Alec and he reciprocated. Once Sara met Alec and had told Grissom, both knew Alec was the one for Catherine and were happy for her.

Following another grueling double shift a month later, she headed home and planned on making the most of her day off. She had given Lindsey a ride to school and was at home getting a quick shower before getting much needed sleep.

Feeling refreshed several hours later, she felt like something was missing being with Alec. They had not been able to spend much time together because they both had been busy lately, him having more customers and she pulling a double at least once every other day.

She found her phone and dialed his number and following the second ring she heard the voice that always made he swoon, "Mi amoré, how I have missed you."

"Awe I miss you too sweetheart. I have today and tonight off I was wondering if we could meet up."

Alec fidgeted a little. He had been planning for a special night where he would ask his beautiful girlfriend for her hand in marriage. Her family and the grave shift crew were in on the plan and promised to keep Catherine from figuring it out.

Alec realized he hadn't answered Catherine, "Sorry baby I am busy for the rest of the afternoon…"

Catherine feeling deflated, '_Figures. We been having conflicting schedules'_

Alec quickly added, "…but I will more than make it up to you tonight."

Catherine's ear perked up, "Oh?"

Alec grinned and continued, "All you have to do is bring yourself, wear your favorite dress, pack an overnight bag and then come by my place."

Catherine felt her heart beat irregularly for a second and breathing becoming uneven. When she had calmed down her heart rate she asked, "Okay then stud. **W**hat time do I need to be there?"

Alec thought about the answer and replied, "How about eight o'clock?"

"I will see you then handsome."

They chatted for a little longer and ended the conversation. Once they finished Alec went back to getting ready. As he worked he breathed a sigh of relief, thinking about how close Catherine had become to figuring out his secret.

Alec ended the call pulled back into traffic and headed towards the florist to pick up the flower arrangements and the ring he ordered.

When Catherine hung up, she saw it was only 1:30 pm but knew she had a lot to do to get ready. As she prepared Catherine was feeling keyed up wondering what Alec had in store for her.

In order to pass the time she decided to go and get a manicure and pedicure done.

However, what Catherine didn't know was her life was about to change.

-x-

A few hours later she was at Alec's place in Sunrise Manor with an overnight bag in hand. Once she was sure her heartbeat had steadied, she knocked on the door. Only a few seconds later the door and there stood Alec with a single rose in his hand. Seeing him in a white muscle shirt that showed his toned arms caused her heart rate to speed up again.

When Alec saw her in a short jersey dress he briefly lost all sense of time as he nearly wanted to ravish her right then and there but he pulled himself together and pulled her in.

After Alec led her in Catherine gasped, Alec had decorated the room giving it a romantic feel. As she still stood there in awe, she felt Alec's arms wrap around her waist nibbling on her earlobe and in a low whisper, " Catherine, amore mio, benvenuto a una notte che non si dimentica presto." _(Catherine my love welcome to a night you won't soon forget.)_

Catherine shuttered with pleasure and loved how he was always full of surprises. She whipped around and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered back, "Lead the way, my handsome prince."

Following a romantic homemade Valentine's Day dinner followed by feeding Catherine dessert, making out and then dancing, Alec knew it was time.

The lovebirds were now sitting in front of the fire place and Catherine was snuggled into Alec's strong body not wanting to leave when she heard him whisper, "Catherine, my darling I have one more gift for you. I want you to close your eyes and count to ten."

Wondering what he was up to, Catherine closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she opened her eyes she saw Alec was holding a small box that was already opened.

There, nestled in the silk cushions, was a ring made of 1.82 carats of white sapphire diamonds surrounded by 3.99 carats worth of amethyst stones in a platinum setting. She gasped, knowing she had finally found happiness. Catherine was so overwhelmed that she almost didn't hear Alec talk to her, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't even begin to express how grateful I am to have you in my life and there aren't enough words to describe your beauty. I am one of those people who believe in love at first sight but also want to see if it is real. Our love and relationship is real and I love Lindsey as she was my own."

Still holding the box, Alec extracted himself from Catherine's arms got off the couch and on his knees, "Minha princesa eu ficaria honrado se você se tornou minha esposa, vai se casar comigo?" (_My princess I would be honored if you became my wife, will you marry me?)_

Alec had taught her some Portuguese and Italian and now she was able to use what she learned. Smiling her beautiful smile, she responded as best she could in Italian, "Alec, che amo così tanto e sì, io ti sposerò!"_(Alec I love so much and yes I will marry you!)_

Alec beamed brightly as he got the ring out of its downy cushions and slid the ring on the Catherine's finger; it was a perfect fit.

Alec stood up and pulled Catherine into an amorous embrace and began kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Catherine responded quickly and kissed back with equal passion. When they came up for air they leaned forehead to forehead and Catherine whispered seductively, "Take me to bed and make love to me."

Alec grinned mischievously as he picked her up and carried her bridal style to his room where as newly engaged couple began the rest of their lives together, making her dream come true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading the final chapter of "Her Dream Come True". Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
